beginning_and_end_of_exisencefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ender Darkos/Beginning and End of Exisence Tier List
Hello everyone. This blog post is a tier list of every character in my Rose of God series. The following list is quite simple. The strongest characters start from the top. The lower you go down, the weaker the characters get. Beings such as the Primordial Beings or Primordial Species Level Entities are all equals. I'll be updating the list to add in new characters if I forgot to add them or decide to place a character higher or lower if I want to make them stronger or weaker. High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Strongest Abstract Entities *Alpha Elder Ones (First Beings) **Chaos (Void) **El (Existence) Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 2. 2nd Strongest Abstract Entities *Sheol (Spirit of Between-Two-Worlds) *Creations of El/Chaos **Great Unholy (First Creation of Chaos) **Primordial Beings (First Creations of El) ***God (The Light) ***Satan (The Darkness) ***Pandora (The Life) ***Martwy (The Death/Death Horseman/Pale Rider) ***Heka (The Magic) **Archons (Second Creations of El) ***The Omnipresent (Concept of Essence) ***The Omniscient (Concept of Knowledge) ***The Omnipotent (Concept of Power) **Azathoth (First of the Outer Gods/Madness Bringer/Last Creation of Chaos) **Living Prison (Last Creation of El) *Shards (Aspect Portion of a Primordial Being) **Amen (Shard of Light/God) **Umarak (Shard of Darkness/Satan) **Merlin (Shard of Magic/Heka) 3. 3rd Strongest Abstract Entities *Demiurges (Primordial and Mortal Hybrid) **Tiamat (Demiurge of Life) 4. 4th Strongest Abstract Entities *Creator Gods (Creations of the Archons) **Appolyon (Destruction) **Marauer (Creation) **Photo (Light) **Umbra (Darkness) 5. 5th Strongest Abstract Entities *Mike Morningstar (Arch-Nephilim/Lucifer's Son) *Primordial Beasts (Primordial Monsters) **Behemoth (Land Embodiment) **Leviathan (Ocean Embodiment) **Ziz (Sky Embodiment) *Arch-Cambion/Nephilim **Luke Demiurgos (Arch-Nephilim/Michael's Son) *Special First Primordial Species Members **Lucifer Morningstar (First Archangel) **Exitium (First Oni) **Malthael (First Necrosian) *N'yog-Sothep (Second of the Outer Gods/Cosmic Monster/Mutation Causer) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence All Primordial Species Level Entities are equal, including Younger Horsemen and Guardians. ''' '''Azathoth, Exitium, Lucifer, Malthael and Primordial Beasts are considered Primordial Species but are a lot stronger *Archangels (Primordial Angels/God's Creations) **Michael (Viceroy of Heaven/Second Archangel) **Raphael (Medic of Heaven/Third Archangel) **Samael (Temptor of Heaven/Third Archangel) **Gabriel (Messenger of Heaven/Fourth Archangel) **Uriel (Flame of Heaven/Fifth Archangel) **Raguel (Justice of Heaven/Sixth Archangel) *Protogenoi (Primordial Deities/Pandora's Creations) **Ouranos (Sky Deity/First Protogenos) **Gaea (Earth Deity/Second Protogenos) **Nyx (Night Deity/Third Protogenos) **Pontos (Sea Deity/Fourth Protogenos) **Thalassa (Sea Deity/Fourth Protogenos) **Tartarus (Underworld Deity/Fifth Protogenos) *Necromancer (Primordial Reapers/Martwy's Creations) **Azrael (Second Necrosian) *Eldritch Horrors (Outer Gods/Azathoth's Creations) **Nyarlathotep (Third of the Outer Gods/Messenger of Azathoth) **Shub-Niggurath (Fourth of the Outer Gods/Space Screwer) **Yog-Sothoth (Fourth of the Outer Gods/Time Screwer) *Younger Horsemen **Hunger (Famine Horseman/Black Rider) **Conflict (War Horseman/Red Rider) **Invasion (Conquest Horseman/White Rider) *Avalonies(Primordial Fairies) **Oberon (First Avalony) **Titania (First Avalony) **Nimueh (Second Avalony) *Guardians **Nachiel (Guardian of Heaven's Gates) **Sorath (Guardian of Hell's Gates) Nigh-Omnipotence *Hell Spawn (Elite Warrior of Hell) *Heaven Spawn (Elite Warrior of Heaven) *Empowered Nephilims (Empowered by Lucifer) *Empowered Cambions (Empowered by Lucifer) Seraphiel Level Entities *Cthulhu (First/High Tier Great Old One) *Seraphiel (First/Chief of the Seraphims) *Kerubiel (First/Chief of the Cherubims) Seraphim/Cherubim Level Entities *Seraphims (Higher Angels) *Adramelech (First Demon/Blue-Eyed Demon) *Lilith (First Demon/Blue-Eyed Demon) *Camael (First/Chief of the Powers) *Apophis (Disorder Egyptian God) *Ra (Sun Egyptian God) *Samyaza (First/Chief of the Dominions) *Avalon Caretakers (Elite Fairies) *Kronos (Titan King) *Cherubims *Shou (Air Egyptian God) *Tefnut (Moistures Egyptian Goddess) *Hecatoncheiries *Geb (Earth Egyptian God) *Nut (Sky Egyptian Goddess) Powers/Dukes Level Entities *Powers (Higher Angels) **Verchiel (Second Power) **Cassiel (Third Power) *Cyclops *Princes of Hell (Yellow-Eyed Demons) **Lucifuge (Prince of Hell/Sin of Pride) **Beezlebub (Prince of Hell/Sin of Gluttony) **Asmodeus (Prince of Hell/Sin of Lust) **Aamon (Prince of Hell/Sin of Wrath) **Mammon (Prince of Hell/Sin of Greed) **Belphegor (Prince of Hell/Sin of Sloth) **Leviethon (Prince of Hell/Sin of Envy) *Dukes (White-Eyed Demons) **Barbatos **Alastor **Eligor **Legion Grigori/Marquis/Titan Level Entities *Cain (Hell Knight-Vampire Powered by Mark of Cain and First Blade) *Abel (Celestial Messenger) *Dominions (Higher Angels) **Gadreel *Tyrael (First/Chief of the Elohims) *Smaug (Alpha Dragon) *Fenris (Norse Wolf/Bane of Odin) *Mid Tier Great Old Ones *Flare (Alpha Phoenix) *Celestial Messengers (Lower Angels) *Marquis (Purple-Eyed Demons) *Jormungandr (Norse Snake/Bane of Thor) *Titans *Empyrean Army (Armies of Heaven's Gates) *Pandemonium Army (Armies of Hell's Gates) *Low Tier Great Old Ones *Elohims (Lower Angels) *Zadkiel (First/Chief of the Thrones) Chief Deity Level Entities *Chief Deities **Shiva **Zeus **Odin **Huitzilopochtli *Thrones *Zeruel (First/Chief of the Virtues) *Counts of Hell Hell Knight Level Entities *Virtues *Hell Knights **Abaddon *Alpha Monsters **Ithaqua (Alpha Wendigo) **William Lycaon (Alpha Wolf) **Marcus Kyropter (Alpha Vampire) *Menadel (First/Chief of the Eshims) *Virtues Angel Level Entities *Eshims **Anael **Castiel *Warlocks (Demon-Witch Hyrbid) Demon Level Entities *Dragons *Phoenixes *Regular Aetherians (Angel Blood) *Regular Netherians (Demon Blood) *Seven Deadly Sins (Greater Demon) *Crossroad Demons (Red-Eyed Demons) *Fairies *Regular Demons Monster Level Entities *Wendigos *Witches *Werewolves *Vampires *Trained Hunters **Jack Wesson Human Level Entities *Hunters *Humans Category:Blog posts